


Rhythm

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: Het, Multi, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-15
Updated: 2005-10-15
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Simon's not exactly sure how this started.





	Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Slight spoilers for the movie. Beta by Unovis!

  
Author's notes: Slight spoilers for the movie. Beta by Unovis!  


* * *

Rhythm

## Rhythm

Simon's not exactly sure how this started. 

He knows he and Jayne reached a truce, that day on Miranda. Not the tolerance they had for each other after Jayne's electrocution and fall. That had been shot with tension, neither of them sure it would hold for long. But after Miranda, it was different. It was a real truce, and maybe they still weren't too fond of each other, personality-wise, but things were easier between them. 

Truthfully, many things are easier, these days. He tries not to think about how brittle and angry he'd been for so long. Instead, he leaves himself open to things he might never have admitted to imagining, back then. 

He and Kaylee have a rhythm; not a routine, but something dependable, and sexy, and fun. The two of them, in Kaylee's room, learning what they both like from each other. 

And sometimes, it isn't just in Kaylee's room. Simon finds himself shedding some of his propriety, worrying less about privacy and appearances. And he supposes that he wasn't too surprised when one day, sprawled on a chair in the lounge, Kaylee's hand up his shirt, he looked away for a moment (Kaylee's hair mussed, her cheeks faintly flushed) to see Jayne watching them. Just sitting at the table, sharpening a knife half-heartedly, and watching. 

Simon didn't feel annoyance, or anger, or shock. He felt surprise at his lack of concern and embarrassment. Maybe, afterwards, when he let himself think about it, he felt a intrigued. Maybe. And Kaylee, she was grinning, slightly surprised, slightly amused, but she wasn't at all concerned about Jayne coming in and interrupting their rhythm. 

The rhythm they have right now. Kaylee likes to straddle Simon, to trace the topography of his chest with her lips. She loves it when he holds her hips, running small circles over them with his thumbs, a warm-up that makes her gasp a little, and laugh, because she's just the smallest bit ticklish. 

She likes to wiggle down his body, and take him in her mouth. Kaylee doesn't have the finesse and highly honed skills of some of the women Simon has been with (including the Companion he will never tell anyone about), but she's more enthusiastic than most. 

She told him once that it makes her happy when he cradles her head, while she's sucking on him, so he does. Not hard, but enough that she knows he's there, that she knows he loves what she's doing. 

And - now. She pulls away from him, smiling happy, and Simon reaches to pull her up to him, and they kiss. It's not the delicate kiss of an upper class debutante, no. Kaylee kisses dirty, all up into his mouth, like she can't wait for what's next. And that does it for Simon, god yes, and he's flipping her over, mouth moving to her breasts (she makes a little cry, arching back), and then he slides into her, setting a rhythm he knows she likes. She comes first (she usually does), and Simon moves through her body's jerks and shakes, and it just adds to it all. 

After, he lies there, still tangled up in her arms and legs, and listens as their breathing slows, as they start to settle, as Kaylee mutters her pleasure into his ear, his hair. But soon enough, his body reminds him of the other sound, the breathing that's still harsh, just getting started in a faster tempo. 

Jayne gets off on watching them. 

Sometimes, while Kaylee is sucking him, Simon has looked over, almost involuntarily, to see Jayne, pants off, hand stroking himself, rough and fast while he watches them, eyes narrowed, breath ragged. Simon always tries to look away quickly, but somehow, he never can. Until Kaylee inevitably draws his attention back to her. 

Now, Jayne is watching them, and they're watching him. Kaylee is already grinning with anticipation again, the way she looks when Simon first arrives in her room. Jayne's eyes are still narrowed; they wait to hear what he'll say. 

The first few times, he'd said, voice raw, "Nice show." He'd paused, gestured. It wasn't an order. "Kaylee," and she'd wiggled out from under Simon, and gone over, all smiles and enthusiasm. Jayne likes Kaylee's mouth, likes her to work him over the way she does Simon, and Simon, well, he'd just watched those times. Watched Kaylee lick Jayne's cock, all over. And it was strange to see her mouth move down, slowly, and then back up, a steady rhythm. 

He'd watched Jayne's hand, clenching, and then settling on Kaylee's shoulder, letting her set the pace. He'd watched Jayne's face, eyes fixed on Simon for a space, and then glazing over, lowering to settle on Kaylee's movements. 

The first few times, Simon had to close his eyes after a few minutes, because he couldn't quite believe he was there. At school, at the hospital, or even two years ago, he would never have imagined this scenario, never have guessed he'd wanted it. This was something that would have been in the realm of unacceptable, impossible. Undignified. 

So he closed his eyes, because it was too much, too overwhelming, and he just listened to all of the small sounds the two of them made. Eventually, Jayne would come, grunting, and Simon would open his eyes to see Kaylee slowly pulling away, her face flushed, her lips slick, always already turning back to Simon. 

That's what had surprised Simon most. Kaylee likes what she does. She likes Jayne's cock in her mouth, and Simon's too. She isn't shy about letting it show, and expecting something in return. 

And they've been doing this for long enough that Simon knows what she wants, when she's done with Jayne, when she looks over at him. Her room is so small it takes no time for her to slip back over to him and the bed, for him to settle between her legs and start working his mouth down from her throat, down across her breasts and belly, teasing her with swirls of his tongue along her hip bone. 

She'd always be a little impatient, at that point. He'd never tease her for too long. He'd get his mouth between her legs as quickly as possible, lick his way into her, riding out the bucks and jerks of her hips, because Kaylee loves this. This is probably her favourite part. 

But once, after those first few times of Jayne watching, and Kaylee going to him, and Simon taking her back after, Jayne had said, "Simon." 

He remembers it. Everything. He remembers how he had frozen, because, because - it was one thing for Jayne to be there, but - 

And Kaylee turned her head, looked at him, and said, "You wanna?" 

He wished he could truthfully have told her no, not really. Instead, he nodded, and she said, "It ain't hard, you just gotta learn. Can be real fun." She grinned at him, and winked. "Only if you want, though." 

He looked over at Jayne, out of the corner of his eye, and wanted to look away again, but couldn't quite do it. Kaylee pushed him away, then pulled him up, offering, "I'll tell you." 

That first time, Kaylee's head next to his, voice soft in his ear, hands in his hair then on his back then around his waist, it was almost as though they were alone. Except of course for Jayne, large and naked in front of him. And he tried not to think about it too much, just sank to his knees, took his cues from Kaylee. 

"Just start out by licking, that's all. Like I do you." 

So he did. Different taste, different from Kaylee and the other women he'd been with, different feel and different heat. He didn't have the words. He licked Jayne's cock, soft at first, then a little more forcefully, and Jayne grunted, Kaylee saying, "Nice, Simon." 

He licked for what seemed like a long time, nuzzled Jayne's cock, circled the head with his tongue, tried to figure out why he was doing this, if he should stop, what he really wanted. Eventually, Jayne said, 

"Come on. Get on with it." 

But Kaylee shushed him, "Don't push him, Jayne." 

It was almost a challenge, and sure, he might not be good at this like Kaylee, but Jayne can just - 

The thought was interrupted as he took Jayne into his mouth. It was strange and different, Jayne's cock heavy and hot, and just altogether different. He tried to set a rhythm, slow, tried to coordinate his tongue, his lips, his breathing. 

He remembers knowing that Kaylee was still watching him, that Jayne's eyes were fixed on him too. He could feel the weight of their gazes, and he'd tried to shut them out by concentrating on what he was doing. 

He was so focused on technique, on concentrating, that he blocked everything out. It was like that at first. 

Then, one night, he pulled back from Jayne momentarily, took a deep breath, and glanced over at the bed. Where Kaylee was sprawled, half wrapped up in sheets, her hand clearly between her legs, eyes lidded as she watched them. 

Seeing that, he turned back to Jayne with a new kind of enthusiasm (After, Jayne told him it was about time he'd gotten with the program. He smiled while he said it, and Simon hadn't wanted to hit him too much.). He wanted to give Kaylee more to see, found himself getting hard at it all. And when Jayne was finished, and Simon had swallowed and grinned up at him, he turned to Kaylee, moved fast to her. 

And then it was Jayne's turn to watch again. That time, Simon and Kaylee were more frantic with each other that ever before. 

Back to now. 

Now, Kaylee's underneath him, and Jayne's across from him, and they all know at least some of what's coming. He lifts himself away from Kaylee slightly, to avoid crushing her, but he can still feel the falling rate of her breathing, the rise and fall of her chest. 

Both of them are waiting to hear what Jayne has to say. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Rhythm**   
Author:   **Ana**   [website]   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **NC-17**  |  **het *slash***  |  **9k**  |  **10/15/05**   
Characters:  Kaylee, Jayne, Simon   
Pairings:  Simon/Jayne/Kaylee   
Summary:  Simon's not exactly sure how this started.   
Notes:  Slight spoilers for the movie. Beta by Unovis!   
  



End file.
